


Run

by ashes0909



Series: Held [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Exercising, Exhibitionism, Jogging, M/M, Possessive Tony Stark, Sassy Steve Rogers, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: "So insubordinate this morning. And you still have your collar on.” Tony narrowed his eyes, let his smirk spread wide. “I think I should punish you.”





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Mother's Day for all those who celebrate, have a little Held treat. ;)

Steve blinked awake, and the first thing he saw was Tony stretching on the other side of the bed. The sheets had pooled in his lap and the early morning light glowed along his bare shoulders. It was hard not to stare, so Steve didn’t even try, barely registering when Tony commented on how beautiful the day looked outside the window.

Steve hummed at the words, his body reacting to Tony, beautiful as he sat on the edge of their bed. After a moment, he buried his head in his pillow and took a deep breath of their mixed scents that clung to the fabric. He was still half asleep, and, as he shifted, he felt the slight burn from the night before. It made him feel warm and satisfied and playful.

He brought his hand up to lightly trace his fingers along his collar. “I’m surprised you’re awake, seeing as it’s before noon,” Steve commented into the pillow, reaching across with his other hand to blindly nudge whatever part of Tony he could find.

“What does that mean?” Tony’s voice carried amusement but also a undercurrent of challenge.

Steve snorted, deciding to continue his morning like he would any other, and rolled out of bed to get ready for his morning run, feeling Tony’s eye on him the entire time.

On a normal day, he’d run, come back, shower, then wake Tony for breakfast, and Steve would get to see that crinkle Tony did with his nose right before he'd gained consciousness, like he wasn’t yet ready to face the day. “You’re not really known for being a morning person.”

Tony, still sitting on the edge of the bed, shrugged. “That’s fair, but today I’m wide awake. And you’re being sassy.”

Steve suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, only because it would prove Tony right, but he knew he couldn’t keep the amused tone from his reply either way. “I’m just surprised. We were up pretty late. You usually need a few more hours before you’re ready to face the day, old man.”

Tony dropped his jaw dramatically, but Steve could see his smile fighting through at the corners of his mouth. “Are you questioning my stamina? So insubordinate this morning. And you still have your collar on.” Tony narrowed his eyes, let his smirk spread wide. “I think I should punish you.”

Steve stopped mid-tying the string on his running pants, breath catching, because there was a part of him that had been hoping that if he poked, Tony would poke back. The cotton of his running shirt was clenched in his fist, and Tony could probably see that his blush was spreading beyond his face. Tony’s eyes narrowed at the action.

Steve could see a plan forming, and he froze, waiting, because he knew something wonderful was yet to come.

“Drop the shirt.”

Steve did.

Tony continued, “I’m going to join your jog this morning, because I think this snarky behavior requires supervision.” Tony’s smirk only deepened as Steve’s blush spread to his nipples. “Oh, yes.” He pushed off from the bed and walked over to Steve, unbuckling the collar then shoving it into Steve's pocket where it would be hidden, but Steve would still feel it resting against his leg. He leaned in to whisper in Steve’s ear. “This is a phenomenal idea. Go me.”

~~~

Steve knew Tony’s eyes were fixed on him from where he intentionally jogged a few paces behind him. The sun warmed Steve’s bare skin, even through the sunblock Tony had heavily applied to his chest and back before their jog. Steve was building up a sweat, and that sweat was running down his spine, normally hidden behind a shirt but not today. Today, without fabric to absorb it, Steve felt every millimeter of its journey down his back.

Another runner approached, a man who was obviously interested in other men. It was so easy to tell when Steve was on display like this, half-naked and open for anyone to appreciate.

The other man’s eyes stuck on Steve the moment they found him and stayed there as they passed by one another. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were still on him long after they had. Everyone was watching him, everyone entranced, and Steve had felt the thrill of exhibition before, could remember dancing in the middle of a nightclub with Tony’s eyes on him, but this was different. Tony was ordering him to do this - with the knowledge that Steve could say no at any time, but he didn’t. Because he liked it, liked that this was what Tony wanted. The pleasure he took from giving Tony everything he wanted was enough to make him have to focus on the sun and not on the man who turned his morning routine into a too-tempting scene, or else he'd lose his composure.

“Did you see that man?” Tony was suddenly so much closer, brushing their sweaty arms together, as they jogged side-by-side, and Steve swallowed. “He wanted to lick the sweat off your chest, I bet.” Tony reached over and ran a finger across his skin, over the dip of his abs, just for a moment, a tease that disappeared before Steve could savor it.

“You’re working so hard,” Tony said after a beat. “Taking your punishment so well. Maybe we should go back to the tower and I’ll let you lick the sweat off my cock.”

Steve whimpered at Tony’s words, a soft sound that he had tried to suppress but failed to, utterly and completely.

Tony leaned in and placed one small, soft kiss against Steve’s cheekbone. “No. Not yet,” he whispered against Steve’s flushed cheek; and then he jogged past Steve, leaving him stunned but knowing that Steve would follow.

He did, and Tony led him across the park where there was a nearby outdoor workout area with a pull up bar and a bench for stretching and doing ab work. Tony stopped near the pull up bar and waited.

As Steve made his way to Tony, a group of runners went by on the track. Steve lost count of how many heads turned to look at him as he grabbed the bar and started to pull up.

“Holy shit,” he heard Tony hiss. He wouldn’t have heard it if it wasn’t for the serum, and somehow that made it even hotter, made Steve want to put on a show. But before he could get carried away Tony was standing again, right behind him, hands on Steve’s bare waist. “Just like that, you want to keep your back straight.”

Steve knew Tony knew there was nothing wrong with his posture, but that wasn’t why Tony was stepping in close, clouding every sense, causing sparks to ripple out from where Tony’s fingers pressed against his skin.

Tony was facing his chest, so Steve did a few more pullups, making sure to flex his pecs. After a moment, Tony sat back on the ab bench and pretended to stretch his arm, absolutely staring at Steve throughout it. Steve felt the thrill of Tony’s attention. He loved it, wanted to impress, so he turned with one arm so that his back was now facing Tony and did a few more pull ups.

“Oh, good boy,” Tony purred, louder, because he clearly wanted Steve to hear, this time. “You’re getting into it, now. Look at you, showing off.”

Steve felt pride shoot up his spine, knowing that Tony was enjoying their workout. He wanted to be good, always wanted to be good, so he kept doing pull ups until Tony’s order, low and deep, caused a shiver to run down his spine.”Stop,” Tony whispered. Steve followed it immediately, lowering to the floor. “Start stretching those shoulders.”

Steve did so while Tony stood. Another group of joggers ran by, all of them looking at Steve with curiosity as Tony assessed him with a heated gaze. Steve felt every stare, every smirk, and the attention made his skin erupt in goosebumps, despite the heat.

As if Tony knew it, he stepped close, one single finger trailing up Steve's forearm, making his whole body succumb to him, shiver and lean in and seek more. “I think it’s time we go back home,” Tony whispered in his ear, “and finish this workout in private.”

~~~

Back at home, Tony wasted no time at all. “Bedroom, now. Wait by the door.” Steve was covered in sweat, had assumed they’d go straight for the shower, but Tony always took him by surprise, and the glint in his eye spoke to something devious.

Tony walked in and sat on the floor, back pressed against the bed, legs crossed on the carpet in front of him. “Time to cool down,” Tony explained, smirk ever-present as he watched Steve shift from one foot to the other. It was cooler inside, and Steve was still shirtless, but he didn’t care, he just bent down and touched his toes before starting his hamstring stretch.

As Tony watched, Steve slid down along the bed until he was lying on the floor, raised up on his elbows to watch Steve. “I think you’re about done,” Tony said. “Why don’t you do one last plank, right here,” he gestured along the air on top of him, “and we’ll call it a day.”

Steve bit his lip around his smile, because he knew what Tony was asking for, and he stepped forward, about to put his hands on either side of Tony’s shoulders but Tony was shaking his head and twirling a finger. “Why don’t you face the other way. And lose the pants.” Tony shrugged out of his own, his thick erection bouncing against his stomach. Steve’s mouth watered.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony encouraged, once Steve had taken off his pants. “Come here, love.”

Steve had to grip the base of his cock, so that he could focus as he lowered on top of Tony, his cock brushing against Tony’s cheek. Heat enveloped it shortly after, but only briefly, before Tony pulled back out to whisper against his skin. “You taste so good, Steve. Like salt and sun and all that built up desire, because you loved it didn’t you? Everyone watching, everyone wanting?”

Before he could answer, Tony’s mouth slid back over his cock, and Steve could only moan and lean in to take Tony eagerly in his own mouth.

“Yes,” Tony sighed. “Suck me. You’re such a horrible tease.” Out of nowhere a sharp, sure slap hit the side of his ass. “What did you think of your punishment? Did you like all those eyes on you? Like them knowing that they could look, but only I could touch? That you were mine. Are mine.”

It was too much, the words and the feel of Tony’s cock in his mouth. He tasted so good, was so hard, all because of Steve.

“Yes, Steve. Just like that, you’re so good with your mouth.” Tony’s fist wrapped around Steve’s cock, and he fucked up into Steve’s mouth, hips stuttering as he came down Steve’s throat. Steve wanted it all, every bit of Tony’s pleasure, and it didn’t take long, with a steady stream of Tony’s praise and the exhausted twitches of his spent cock in his mouth, for Steve to fall over the edge and into Tony’s fist.

Steve couldn’t help it, his arms were shaking, and his muscles felt like they’d been working out for hours. Under him, Tony was chuckling lightly, his hands running soothing caresses along his lower back. “Feel good?”

Steve snorted, shifting so that he could see Tony’s face, knew he had to have a huge grin across his face. “Great,” Steve replied. “Best punishment ever.”

Tony’s eyes darkened, and narrowed, but when he spoke affection filled every word. “Oh, my insubordinate love. What will I do with you?”

Taking a breath, Steve rolled off Tony, still feeling light and loved. “Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to us on tumbly: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com)


End file.
